


Sexting

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [37]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccstrid Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon), Honest, Its platonic, Modern AU, Oral Sex, except then it's not, lots of platonic sexting, no really, so platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: "It's just for fun", they tell themselves every time they hit send. Just a game between friends. Or... is it?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/gifts).



**So, I may not love Hiccstrid, but I do love ShipMistress, so I wrote something for Hiccstrid week 2020!**

**Happy (almost) Hiccstrid week Ship!**

-HTTYD-

Scowling at her coursework and wishing for little more than to see it spontaenously catch fire, Astrid jumped as her phone buzzed next to her. She'd been texting with Hiccup, but her so-called best friend had heartlessly abandoned her to try and force her to work. Desperate for the distraction, she snatched up her mobile and opened the text.

"Well, ok, wasn't expecting that."

She couldn't help bursting out into giggles, and assuming it to be a mistake, Astrid tapped out a reply back.

_"Well, you could try that, but I'm not sure I'd like it."_

The little notification at the bottom for Hiccup answering was immediate, and right after came a very, very sorrowful apology.

" **I did _not_ mean to send that to you!"**

_"I'd hope not. Your sexting game needs work. I'd give it a five out of ten."  
_

Still giggling, Astrid felt much brighter as she imagined his face burning crimson. That did beg the question of _who_ he was sexting, which she'd be sure to press him for the details of when she next saw him - he wasn't dating, to her knowledge.

**"I didn't ask for critique!"**

_"No, but if you're trying to get someone in to bed, you need to up your game Haddock."  
_

Abandoning her coursework for the moment, Astrid got up and grabbed her empty mug, rinsed the coffee out and made a cup of tea, all while waiting for Hiccup to get back to her.

**"Is this where you tell me it's another specialty of yours?"**

_"Yes. I'd show you, but then you'd have a hard on for me and we can't have that Haddock."_

**"I think I'll cope, or are you bluffing?** "

Ohhhh, he was _on._ Astrid grinned to herself as she tapped out a response, knowing that for all his texting bravado, Hiccup's face was glowing red at that exact moment. He was too easy sometimes.

 _"Where do I start? Clothes already off or should I start with the undressing?_ "

It started off as an accidentally sent text. It became a running joke between the two of them. Hiccup sent back joking critiques of _her_ sexts, with scores out of ten like she'd sent him. So they both tried to ramp it up, seeing who could get themselves the higher score.

With a little nudge here and there, Hiccup's natural creativity started to come through once he got over his shyness, and Astrid's average scores for him went from four or five to six or seven out of ten. They did it during classes to watch each other try not to react. Astrid once accidentally did it during a date, and had to buy him apology pizza when the girl saw the text and wouldn't wait to let him explain. Though really, she doubted he could explain it away. They agreed on no-interrupting-dates rules after that.

He had yet to beat her _nine_ out of ten though, when she'd been a _liiiiittle_ bit tipsy and sent him a picture of a handful of sex toys and asked which one she should use that night, followed by various scenarios for how each one would go. If he _hadn't_ had to ease the tension a little after that, Astrid would be _amazed._ Hiccup had yet to really fluster her though, and she got the feeling he could definitely try harder, but saw some invisible lines not to be crossed in order to keep their friendship intact.

_"How sturdy do you think the professors desk is?"_

Astrid hit send, waiting for Hiccup to feel the vibration in his pocket. As usual, he threw her a glance - they'd both been late and the only free seats near each other were seperated by the stairs. Which was fine, it meant they couldn't lean over and see what the other was about to text. He slipped his phone from his pocket, looking a little confused.

**"I'd have to look up close to see the construction, why?"**

Of course Hiccup answered her technically. It was _Hiccup._

_"Just thinking how if I was bent over the desk getting fucked, I wouldn't want it to give way. Think the echo in here would make it hotter or creepy?"_

He'd stopped blushing all the time, which made their game a lot more discreet. He waited to copy down what the professor was saying first, then tapped out an answer.

**"Safety first, you get a condom, I'll check the desk. And I guess that depends entirely on how you actually sound. Could be both."**

Astrid bit back another fit of giggles at his 'safety first' bit, shaking her head and trying to look contrite when the professor glared at her. She did her best to look studious and focused, all the while plotting how best to respond to Hiccup.

_"Well, I could always call you next time I have sex or self-serve, then you could find out."_

She wasn't being serious, but it was funny to watch _something_ finally make Hiccup turn an interesting colour. It was getting harder and harder to get a visible reaction out of him ever since their mock-sexting game began. He didn't answer for the rest of class, and Astrid needed the subject matter of the lesson just enough to not sit trying to get his attention instead. She did plan out a new text that she tapped out toward the end of the lesson, sending it just as she left alongside Hiccup, which meant he read her queries about sex in cupboards right as they walked past one she suspected held the cleaning stuff.

Hiccup was surprisingly well-timed himself, returning with one about the pros and cons of sex in a public bathroom as they passed the door to the staff toilets - infinitely nicer than the student ones, as Astrid had found after using them once when the nearest womens was out of order.

_"You know, you've yet to get higher than an eight out of ten, and I've done a couple of nines."_

Hiccup pondered it as they sat opposite each other in the dining hall, distracted enough not to notice Astrid stealing one of his grapes.

**"Tell you what, you hit a ten and I will figure out how to hit at _least_ a nine."  
**

_"You're on, Haddock."_

Astrid plotted to herself for a couple of days, teasing him with the usual and reassuring them both their friendship remained intact with a pizza and beer night in her dorm, where she dressed in the usual oversized t-shirt and not much else, and Hiccup didn't try anything other than stealing her garlic mushrooms. Not sexy at all. In fact, he ran the serious risk of being stabbed with her fork.

Finally, Astrid came up with what she felt was a guaranteed ten. Being friends for so long and having met several of his girlfriends over the years - most of which seemed bizarrely threatened by their friendship, no matter how often Astrid reassured them she didn't see Hiccup _that way_ \- Astrid knew Hiccup had a weakness for oral sex. She usually got at least a seven for any of her sexts involving mention of a blowjob, so she figured dedicating entirely to that and ensuring it was graphic, drawn out and detailed meant he'd be unable to resist giving her a ten.

_"I'd start with teasing, obviously. Just letting you feel warm breath through your jeans until you were whimpering, then slowly drag the zipper down with my teeth..."_

Something of a fan of _performing_ oral sex, especially on responsive partners, Astrid did genuinely enjoy writing out what ended up being at least four full texts of filth, and things _she_ liked definitely found their way in to it as she wrote, ending it on Hiccup's guilty pleasure of seeing his partner swallow him down and saving it to her drafts. It was definitely one she was saving to liven up a boring class.

Hiccup looked nervous at Astrid's cheeky smirk. _And so he should be,_ Astrid thought to herself as she hit send and lifted her book so it looked like she was reading, not watching her friend, and hopefully hiding her stifled giggles from the professor.

He let out a sharp intake of breath at the first lines, and threw Astrid a look she took to mean _"really?"_ , as though shocked she would send such a thing during class.

By the time he was halfway through, Astrid would bet money he was aroused and at least half-erect. By the time he reached the end, there was a deep red flush creeping up his neck, and he was squirming so much in his seat Astrid couldn't have failed to notice if she tried.

She considered it a victory that he had to excuse himself and dash from the room, shrugging nonchalantly at the professor's confused look toward her before hiding her laughter in her book.

It wasn't _that_ long before Hiccup came back, still looking tense and flustered.

_"Do you always finish that fast?"_

Hiccup flushed a deeper shade of red, and didn't look up from his work until his face had returned to a normal colour.

"Hey, you didn't score me!"

Astrid demanded as class let out, and Hiccup wouldn't quite meet her eye as he managed to mumble out an answer.

"Nine."

_Oh, come on!_

"What's a girl have to do to get a ten, huh?"

Hiccup didn't answer, giving some half-assed reason of getting to his next class, even though Astrid knew his next class wasn't for another hour yet and it wasn't even that far. Frowning to herself, Astrid wondered if she'd gone a bit too far... but wouldn't Hiccup have _said_ something? Maybe he was just a bit embarrassed about having to go... _deal_ with himself? She wanted to ask, but if he was trying to avoid her, she'd give him a little space first.

As it turned out, Hiccup wasn't moping or avoiding her out of any kind of ill will.

He was _plotting_ _revenge._

It was two days later that Astrid discovered that, when she saw him tap his phone screen before dropping in to the seat next to her. Their lecture hall was almost empty - it was Friday morning, meaning a lot of people sleeping off Student Night in the local bars, because apparently Thursday was the _ideal_ day to drink away brain cells, according to the people who sold alcohol. That didn't stop them taking their usual seats, even though there was an empty row behind and in front of them, empty seats next to Astrid. They were creatures of habit, apparently.

Astrid felt her phone vibrate against her leg, glancing at her friend. He seemed remarkably relaxed... which naturally made Astrid incredibly suspicious. Their professor wasn't even bothering to try and keep them interested - the Friday morning class was always slow, because he knew a lot wouldn't turn up, lured away from learning by cheap booze.

Ah, student life.

She slipped her phone out of her pocket, and opened the text to see some very clear evidence that Hiccup had come a long way from the awkward, not-quite-there sexting she'd first sent him a joking review of. _Damn,_ he'd done to her what she did to him, writing out a detailed, _graphic_ and really really _hot_ scenario in which he was going down on her.

Clearing her throat, Astrid tried to ignore the sparks of interest that were heating her up inside. It might have worked...

Until Hiccup leaned in, lips almost brushing her ear.

"Well, marks out of ten?"

The feel of his voice tickling against her ear made her shiver, a small sound actually escaping her lips as her breath hitched.

When did Hiccup learn how to turn her on, and why wasn't she made aware of that fact in advance?

"Are you two paying attention up there?"

Both she and Hiccup jumped in their seats at being called out by the professor, and they both replied with hasty confirmations before turning their eyes to their books. Astrid grabbed her phone to answer Hiccup via text.

" _Eight out of ten for creativity, points lost for lack of realism."_

**"Excuse me?"**

_"I've never known any man put **that** much effort in to oral."  
_

Hiccup blinked at his phone, then raised an eyebrow at Astrid before placing his phone down, not replying right away. Astrid was still feeling a little hot under the collar from the imagery inspired by his text. She had visions of heading back to her dorm to enjoy said images when class let out. They were five minutes from said escape when Hiccup finally answered her.

**"I'm right here, if you ever want to be proven wrong."**

_"Is this you saying you're willing to work for that ten?"_

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head as he read her message.

**"I would definitely earn it."**

Increasingly sure he was at least somewhat serious, Astrid drummed her fingers against the side of her desk, debating how to answer him as the last few minutes ticked by. She sent her response just as she stood up, leaving Hiccup in his seat as he scrambled to read her answer.

_"Then prove it."_

She was expecting him to catch up with her. She was _not_ expecting him to grab her from behind and drag her off. Hauled out of a (thankfully) empty corridor into a tiny cupboard, Astrid felt her heart pound as Hiccup leant in close. She couldn't even see him in the enforced darkness, but she could smell his woodsy aftershave and leather jacket, feel his hair tickle her cheek. Knew it was undoubtedly, undeniably _him._

"Did you mean it?"

"Fuck yes."

Hiccup growled against her ear, hands already running down her waist and hips. It was easier, somehow, to do this in the dark. He lifted her skirt, breath hot against her neck, Astrid biting her lip to keep from making too much sound as she felt his long fingers rub over the front of her underwear, already damp from those maddening messages.

"Hiccu-uuuup."

Astrid whined, unwilling to be teased when he was promising _so_ much more.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

His voice had dropped to a whisper, so soft she'd have missed it if he weren't pressed up against her with not an inch of space.

"What's wrong? Not up to the challenge? All talk, no action?"

Hiccup didn't answer with words, instead managing to get to his knees in the cramped space and once she challenged him, there was no preamble before he found the waistband of her pants and yanked them down, exposing her to the dark space and his senses. She was wetter than _Hiccup_ had any right making her, head rolling back and _thunk_ -ing off the wall behind her as she felt his tongue drag up over her slit, tasting her, the scent of her already filling the little cupboard to mingle with Hiccup's own, a heady mix of sex and leather that left Astrid a little weak in the knees.

To Astrid's great surprise - and joy, frankly - Hiccup _absolutely_ lived up to his texts, tongue eager and unforgiving on her sensitive skin. She felt the scratch of his stubble on her thighs, heard the lewd, wet sounds of his mouth, his ragged breaths and those soft little huffing moans he couldn't seem to suppress. It was lucky there wasn't really _room_ for Astrid to slide down to the ground, else her legs might not have held her up against the constant, merciless pleasure. Hiccup gripped her calf and used it to lift her leg up over his shoulder, somehow navigating perfectly in pitch black, the position exposing even more of her to him.

One hand curled around her leg while his free hand roamed her inner thigh, dragging his nails along the ticklish spot there until Astrid almost buckled completely. She could feel his smugness, knew he was proud to have her so easily unwound already. Astrid couldn't help but bury a hand in his hair for something to hold on to, rutting herself against his face in a wordless, rather desperate plea for more. Her other hand was clenched in a fist, forearm pressed against her mouth to keep from crying out and alerting some passerby to what was going on in there.

Astrid was barely holding out as it was before Hiccup pushed two fingers into her, his long, thin digits perfect for exploring her, stroking her inside and out until Astrid could take it no longer. She bit her arm to muffle her cries, legs spasming and shaking, muscles clenching around his fingers. He groaned as her grip on his hair tightened, only loosening when the shudders receded to small tremors, Astrid only daring to lower her arm when she thought she could stay quiet.

Hiccup's breath was warm against her inner thigh, her leg still up over his shoulder so she felt when he started shaking.

"What?"

"Just... didn't expect _this._ And my brain suggested asking for marks out of ten again."

Astrid laughed to herself, Hiccup shaking harder as amusement took him too. He helped move her leg down to the ground, neither saying a word as the fact _that_ had just happened settled around them both.

"We should probably get out of here before someone wants whatever it is digging in to my butt."

When Hiccup stood and nervously pushed open the door, after helping Astrid resituate her underwear in place, he seemed to realise something and hastily wiped his face on his shirt. Still pleasantly quivering inside, Astrid hummed to herself and looked behind her, seeing that said thing that had probably left a mark on her backside was a 'wet floor' sign. Wow, the real cliche of a 'janitors closet', like an American teen drama.

Nobody seemed to be around, Hiccup slipping out first and Astrid following. She didn't miss how he adjusted himself awkwardly, smirking to herself as she tapped out a text.

_"If you want me to return the favour, swing by my dorm."_

It didn't take him long. Astrid did notice he'd obviously cleaned himself up a bit, could smell the standard issue liquid hand soap on his face when she let him in. He did look a touch unsure for the guy who'd dragged her into a cupboard and stuck his face up her skirt.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

Astrid looked at him, waiting for said confession. Still looking sheepish, Hiccup wouldn't meet her eye.

"Yeah... your text _was_ a ten. I just didn't want you to win."

She snorted, laughing.

"And you say _I'm_ competitive!"

"In my defence, you _are."_

Throwing him a heated look had the desired effect, and Hiccup swallowed thickly as Astrid backed him up toward her bed.

"You're right, and we're a little uneven right now. Sit."

He dropped obediently, Astrid turning to take a long swallow from her drink before she returned to him, kneeling down and pushing his knees apart so she could fit between his legs.

"U-uh, Astrid?"

She frowned slightly at the tone in his voice; her invitation had been pretty clear, and he'd turned up... but maybe he'd meant to come over and say earlier was a mistake?

"Yeah?"

"I... don't do this just so we're... 'even'."

Astrid shook her head, grinning.

"Oh, I'm not. I _really_ like doing this... unless you don't want to?"

"I do!"

He answered, rather quickly, face already starting to look a little flushed. Hiccup whined when she leant down and let him just feel her breath, nuzzling the growing swell in his jeans, waiting for that tell-tale sound. He didn't disappoint, whimpering pleadingly, hands flexing against the end of her mattress. Gripping the zipper between her teeth, she tugged it down slowly, easing it over his cock until he sighed at the ease of pressure.

She mouthed him through the fabric of his boxers, teasing the wet heat of her mouth without really giving him what he craved. Hiccup made several needy little noises before Astrid reached up to undo the button on his jeans, giving her access to his waistband. She peered up at him, making sure Hiccup was still on board. Breathing already laboured, Hiccup nodded. Astrid tugged down his boxers, freeing his cock properly.

Her tongue ran over the head of him, tasting precum as Hiccup hissed, erection twitching against her lips. She pulled away, Hiccup's eyes widening in what Astrid strongly suspected was dismay she'd stopped already.

"Oh, by the way... ten out of ten."

Before Hiccup could fully process her words, his cock was in her mouth and his focus seemed to narrow entirely to that. Astrid didn't rush, teasing him with her tongue, never giving him proper suction, not until he begged in a beautifully strained voice.

"Astrid... _please."_

He pulsed in response to Astrid finally sucking him properly, throbbing between her lips as she took him in deeper. She was little better, aroused and wet for the way his hips twitched, the sounds he made, the way he cradled the back of her head gently. Astrid wondered if Hiccup even noticed he was sort of stroking her hair. It felt nice.

Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, moving in time with her mouth when Astrid moved from simply driving him mad to wanting him to come, Hiccup panting and squirming and bucking into her grip. She squeezed her hand, let the head of his cock run back and forth over her tongue before she teased the wet muscle along his frenulum, clenching needily around nothing herself at the _obscene_ sounds that won from him.

His guttural groans of warning that he was close only spurred Astrid on, eyes flicking up so he could see her intent and that illicit little knowledge she wasn't stopping definitely seemed to push him over the edge. Astrid pulled back so she wouldn't choke, felt him spill into her mouth, copious and hot as he let out a long, low sound of pleasure.

She raised her head slowly, swallowing before he slipped, softening from between her lips. Wiping her wet mouth lazily, Astrid looked up at him, Hiccup still with dopey eyes and an otherwise thunderstruck expression.

Rising to her feet, Astrid ignored the ache in her knees in favour of sitting down next to him on her bed, leaning in close and delighting in his little shiver as she murmured against his ear.

"So, marks out of ten?"

-HTTYD-

**I'm just guessing, but I'm prepared to bet Astrid got a perfect score.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've said I'm not writing more Hiccstrid, and I stand by that. But ShipMistress is one of my favourite people ever, so this is a gift for her in celebration of Hiccstrid week (which starts the 17th of February. I think).  
**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup looked up from his textbook when he heard his phone vibrate next to him, wondering who was texting him. He saw Astrid's name on the screen and debated if opening it was wise. Not that he didn't want to talk to his best friend, but since they'd started their little... game, there was always a good chance her texts would mean he was too distracted to get any work done. He didn't debate for long before opening it.

_"I hate you."_

Well, that was brief, and a little worrying.

**"What did I do?"**

He sent back, confused. They hadn't had a fight, as far as he knew. And, well, Astrid had been in his room yesterday being _very_ friendly...

Her response was quick, and his small frown became a loud laugh.

_"Gave me high standards for oral sex and my hook up last night was such a disappointment!"_

Still laughing, Hiccup shook his head as he considered how to respond. The whole accidental sexting thing had never really stopped, and after the somewhat surprising turn from just texts to the exchange of oral sex, they'd kept fooling around on occasion. Not all the time - they still hung out just as friends, but they also exchanged frequently explicit texts. He liked it a lot, if he was honest. They'd always been pretty open with each other, and so the sexting thing had the same sort of open, easy feel to it. Strange as it had been at first.

**"Well, I'm not sorry for that. Not my fault you had low standards before!"**

He was about to turn back to his textbook when his phone buzzed again, and Hiccup knew he wasn't going to be getting much done for the rest of the evening.

_"Busy right now?"_

A few messages later, there was a knock at the door. Hiccup put a bookmark in his book and went to let Astrid in, not in the least bit surprised that she took up space like she owned the place right away, shoes kicked off and her jacket slung over his chair before she dropped on his bed.

"So, really that bad?"

"Terrible, get over here and help me make a better memory."

Hiccup already knew that was what she'd wanted to come over for, and chuckled as he headed over. He had to remind himself that they'd both agreed kissing was not on the table - they weren't dating, despite the fooling around. Friends with benefits. But Hiccup was a big kisser, so he occasionally had to give himself a shake before he accidentally made things weird for both. It didn't take long for him to be distracted from that thought though, as Astrid was already taking her clothes off. An incredibly _welcome_ distraction.

The first time he'd gone down on Astrid, it had been in pitch black and they were in a tiny cupboard. And even that had been pretty spectacular for him - and Astrid, it seemed. But it didn't compare to her undressing on his bed, skirt and shirt discarded in seconds and followed soon by bra and pants. In her own words, it saved time.

"How do you want me?"

Astrid hummed, then grinned.

"Well, you did say you're a gentleman who always offers a lady a seat."

They shared a laugh, and Hiccup knew what she meant, remembering some of their messages about each other's favourite positions. So she moved to make space, and Hiccup had barely laid back down on his bed before Astrid was climbing up to straddle his face. Texting was basically their foreplay at that point, he laughed to himself, seeing Astrid brace one hand against his headboard and feeling her other hand bury itself in his hair. A little tug was his signal to get going, so Hiccup settled his hands against her hips and swiped his tongue over her. Astrid was already wet, which he admittedly felt quite smug about. Not that he'd say that to Astrid, because she'd get him back by sending him some of her _filthiest_ messages while he was in class again. Trying to sit in class and learn with an erection and images of Astrid deep-throating him was just about impossible.

And she damn well knew it.

Astrid's thighs flexed around his head as he moved his tongue, gratified to hear her moaning and feel her grinding down against his face, greedily chasing the sensations Hiccup's mouth offered. He eagerly indulged her, thrilling in Astrid's responsiveness, never worried she was trying to hide her enjoyment. There was something to be said for drawing out a shy lover, but Hiccup _definitely_ enjoyed that Astrid had no trace of shyness; it balanced out well with his occasional awkwardness and ensured Hiccup wasn't worried she was faking it. Circling his tongue around her clit, Hiccup smirked as Astrid growled in complaint at the tease before giving her the contact she wanted. After a particularly sharp tug to his hair, Astrid's hand moved and when he looked up, Hiccup felt his cock pulse at the sight of her playing with herself, squeezing her breast and tugging at her nipple.

Dorm walls were paper thin, so he suspected any nearby neighbours would hear Astrid's moaning and swearing, but he had to hear them when it was them having someone over, so he felt very little guilt as Astrid rutted against his tongue, feeling her arousal wet across his cheeks and chin. His tongue started to ache but Hiccup powered through, hearing Astrid grow louder as her thighs began to shake. He nipped at her thighs a few times, knowing Astrid especially liked the little shocks of pain when she was close to coming. She shivered, thighs tightening as Hiccup sucked her clit between his lips, tongue stroking the tip a few times until he felt her press down harder, knew by the way she shuddered all over, wetting his face as she climaxed.

" _Fuck,_ you're good at that."

Were her first words, and Hiccup chuckled as he helped her move down from her 'seat' on his face to lay down on his bed, flushed and grinning as she stretched out. Hiccup grabbed a couple of wet wipes to clean up his face, cock hard and wanting within his bottoms as he looked post-orgasmic Astrid over.

"Earlier, you were complaining about that very fact."

"Yeah, well, shut up."

Astrid answered, and Hiccup simply laughed to himself as he let her relax, not surprised in the least by her response.

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah. Anything cold and wet."

He got off his bed, adjusting himself a bit but it did little to help the discomfort of his erection as he headed to retrieve drinks from the fridge. Knowing Astrid as well as he did, Hiccup always kept a few cans of diet coke in for her, and she was very happy to see it when he went back to give it to her. Once she'd took a few swigs, hissing at the cold, Astrid sat up and put it to one side, eyes running down his body and spotting the tent of his trousers.

"I'm not texting you to ask if you want me to return the favour, get 'em off Haddock."

"Are you always this romantic?"

Hiccup quipped back sarcastically, but he was _obviously_ not complaining and sat down on his bed before reaching for his waistband. Astrid usually drew it out a bit more, teasing before she pulled down his boxers and got to the main event. She didn't seem in the mood to tease him so much that time, barely waiting for Hiccup to get his bottoms and boxers to his knees before she crawled over to him and gripped his cock. He was already pretty turned on from getting Astrid off, so even just her hand stroking him was enough to make him moan weakly. She rubbed her thumb along his frenulum, smirking up at him when Hiccup groaned, precum leaking down on to her fingers.

"Astrid..."

He whined, too turned on for her torture tactics. Astrid seemed to take pity on him, closing her lips around the head of his cock and sucking _hard,_ humming in a way that nearly made him cross-eyed when Hiccup tangled his fingers in her hair. He didn't try to move her, he just liked touching her soft blonde locks. Astrid took him all the way down, nose brushing his pelvis before she came back up, tongue dragging along the underside of his cock on the way and Hiccup almost came there and then. Her mouth had been cool from the drink, but quickly warmed up around him.

"Ugh... not gonna take long."

Astrid peered up from her spot in his lap, winking and smirking around his cock before she dropped back down, bobbing up and down a few times before she relaxed her throat, taking Hiccup all the way and swallowing around his cock. His breath was coming in short pants, heat already spreading through his body and the tight grip of her throat wasn't helping Hiccup last any longer.

His fingers tightened in her hair when Astrid wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking the base as her lips and tongue worked the tip. Astrid was not only spectacular at oral sex, she actively _enjoyed_ performing it and gods, her enthusiasm only made it better.

Hiccup barely managed to warn her he was close, voice strained as he felt his muscles tighten with impending release. She generally swallowed, but Hiccup still thought it polite to warn her. Astrid pulled up in response, holding only the head in her mouth and using her hand to stroke the length of his shaft with quick motions until he spilled into her waiting mouth. She tongued him a few times, then let him slip from her lips and swallowed, wiping her wet chin on the back of her hand.

"So... marks out of ten?"

"For you? Ten. That was over embarrassingly quick on my part."

Astrid laughed, reaching for her drink again and getting comfy against his pillows, still nude.

"Hey, it's a compliment on my technique and I don't have jaw-ache. It's a win-win. Not that I mind a long blowjob, but there's perks either way. Are there any snacks?"

Hiccup snorted at how _Astrid_ that was, standing up and righting his bottoms.

"Didn't I just feed you?"

"Asshole."

She called after him as Hiccup headed to the fridge again, returning with some cookies and cakes he'd made. It cost him more to get a room that had access to a decent kitchen, but Hiccup was sure he'd never have lasted at university if he couldn't bake, as it was one of his favourite stress-relief activities, and university was stressful. Astrid had put her top and pants back on, which was the sort of thing she wore when they were hanging out to drink beer and have violent Xbox competitions in her room. Despite the fact she'd just sucked him off, not much else had changed. She shifted up so he could sit down with the plate between them, searched for the TV remote and began scrolling through the Netflix app and poking light-hearted fun at some of the documentaries Hiccup had been watching.

Yep. No change there.

* * *

Astrid hummed to herself as she tapped the desk, wondering how best to bug her friend while he was in class and she was (supposed to be) studying in the library. There were lots of fun options! Their joke scores for joke sexts had become scores for how appealing each other's texts actually were now, which Astrid thought was an amusingly novel way to discuss sexual fantasies with her best friend. Well, now he was her best-friend-with-benefits. The current benefits being _amazing_ oral. They'd texted about sex before, but Astrid wasn't totally sure if Hiccup would be willing to go all the way; he'd expressed concern for their friendship already, though Astrid didn't feel like it threatened their friendship at all, and he'd relaxed about it. But the next step might have worried him more.

After a few minutes deliberating, Astrid tapped out a short, simple text.

_"So, aside from blowjobs, what's your favourite sexual position?"_

She hit send, then pretended to read her book for a bit until her phone buzzed with a response.

**"Astrid, I'm trying to learn."**

_"I don't know that one. Does it involve a desk? Didn't we already talk about me getting fucked over a desk?"_

Chuckling to herself, Astrid waited for a response. He could have just not answered til he was done, but she knew he couldn't resist if he saw her name on the screen. Astrid was little better; she had way too much fun with it. Not that she ignored Hiccup's non-sexy messages. But the sexy ones were definitely fun.

**"Yes, we did. Aren't you meant to be studying?"**

_"I'm bored and I can't just come over to yours for... entertainment. So I'm bugging you. Answer the question!"  
_

It took him a little while to answer, but his response said it was because he was obviously really thinking about it. And by the end of the text, _she_ was really thinking about it a lot too.

**"Depends on the mood I'm in, but missionary and cowgirl are both big favourites. Watching the way her back arches, the way pleasure shows on her face, the feeling of her legs tightening around my hips. Or when she's on top, then it's that frantic, needy way she moves, using me to get herself off. Your turn, since you've successfully distracted me from my work now."  
**

Swallowing thickly and briefly wondering if she could get Hiccup to leave his class early so they could put _both_ to the test, Astrid tapped out a reply.

_"Like you said, depends on the mood I'm in, but also the guys equipment. If he's too big, then it's off the table cus I don't wanna be in pain after but otherwise, probably doggy. Perfect angle for deep thrusts and g-spot stimulation, and if it's **really** good then I usually end up biting the pillows screaming. Plus, means he's got hands free to grab my boobs or play with my clit. But I like improved missionary a lot too, and I think you already know I'm not averse to assuming the riding position."_

She grinned to herself at the rather delightful memories of discovering just how _amazing_ Hiccup was at oral, and how it was somehow even _better_ when she was sat on his face. Which Hiccup also seemed very keen on. Now definitely turned on, Astrid abandoned her book and wondered whether it was worth waiting on Hiccup or going back to her dorm for a round with her vibrator. Both were very appealing.

**"Well, now _that_ is in my head so I'm not absorbing a single word I'm meant to be learning."**

_"Not my fault you decided to check your texts instead of focusing. You want me to tell you about how I'm gonna go use my vibrator or should I wait for you to come and watch?"  
_

That was probably a _little_ bold of her, but Astrid was really hoping he'd take her up on the offer because, well, that would definitely perk up her afternoon.

**"Is that a serious invitation?"**

_"If you want it to be. I'm doing it either way but you're definitely welcome to come along."_

Astrid dumped her bag down and kicked her shoes off, then checked in her bedside drawer that she had condoms. Just in case. Satisfied to see she did, Astrid bent over and fished her phone out of her bag to find a new reply, grinning triumphantly when she saw Hiccup say he was leaving his class early to come over. It was going to take him a few minutes to get there, so Astrid hopped in the shower and rinsed off quickly, not bothering to re-dress after. She'd just gotten her favourite toy out of her little toybox when there was a knock at the door.

"Hiccup?"

She called out to check it was him, since she was stark naked. He called back to confirm, and Astrid hugely enjoyed the look on his face when she opened the door, standing behind it so he could step in before closing it to reveal her bare body.

"Wow. Ok. I see why you wanted to check it was me. Though there's nobody out there and I doubt they'd have minded much anyway."

Chuckling, Astrid headed back to her bed, tingling in anticipation already as Hiccup took off his shoes and jacket, hanging it up with his dragon satchel on her barely-used coatrack. She had a habit of tossing her clothes aside and picking them up later. Hiccup was a little neater. When she sat down and looked over, Astrid noticed he was already standing at attention, gratified to know he'd hastened over to her dorm in such a state and amused by the image of him shuffling out of the hall with his bag covering his lap awkwardly.

Astrid indicated her desk chair, watching the flush creep up Hiccup's neck as he sat down, breathing already a little ragged. Already aware she had a bit of a thing for being watched, Astrid felt herself grow a little wetter at the way Hiccup's eyes roved her body, shifting in his seat. As much as she'd have loved to draw it out and get him even more wound up, Astrid was already feeling pretty hot and picked up her vibrator. She laid one hand over her chest, rolling a nipple between her fingers and letting out a soft sigh as it swelled in response before spreading her legs a little wider and guiding the toy down. Starting on the medium-setting - the slow was for longer sessions, and the top settings would have meant it was over in under a minute - Astrid slid it along her clit, the powerful buzzing drawing moans from her mouth.

Hiccup was completely riveted, eyes fixed on where she was sliding the vibrator up and down her slit, coating the head in her arousal and feeling her thighs twitch as pleasure built. Even without top speed, Astrid doubted she'd last too long between the trusty toy and her entranced audience of one. Her hand tightened around her breast as the toy slipped inside a few inches, wrist flexing to thrust it back and forth. She heard the chair creak, saw Hiccup was actually shuffling it forward to get closer. Abandoning all pretences, Astrid turned her head to face him.

"Fuck, just get over here would you?"

He didn't need asking twice, all but leaping from his seat and climbing up to kneel on the bed between her ankles. Astrid quivered in delight at the heat in his gaze, reaching up to grab his hand and pull it down. He got the message quickly, leaning forward and taking hold of her vibrator. The sensations of the toy were the same, but it was more intense to have someone else use it on her and Hiccup was no exception, already knowing where she was sensitive after taking her to pieces with his mouth and fingers several times before and seeking each spot out with the vibe until Astrid was panting, hips rocking up into the sensations. She was tantalisingly close before Hiccup realised he could turn the vibrations up, and the sudden increase in speed and power was enough to tip her over the edge, back arching as her toes curled, free hand twisting in the sheets beneath as she came.

"T-turn it off!"

Astrid managed to gasp out, the vibrations seeming almost violent against sensitive nerves now and Hiccup quickly shut it off, fumbling before he just dropped it to the side and watched Astrid panting as the little aftershocks ran through her. As her body settled, Astrid stretched and sighed in contentment, then let her eyes settle on Hiccup's cock straining against his jeans.

"So, about those texts earlier... you wanna test run those positions?"

Hiccup blinked, swallowing heavily as he looked at her. Astrid wasn't going to push him if it was too much, but _gods_ she hoped...

"Yes."

His voice was rough, almost croaking out the word.

"Get your kit off then, those jeans will rub me the wrong way."

He looked down at his clothes in confusion, as though he'd forgotten he was even dressed before scrambling off the bed, already tugging off his top. He stopped before he undid his belt, looking over at Astrid's face with a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna like, ruin our friendship?"

She'd expected him to fret over that, and was happy to reassure him.

"We're friends with benefits, and I'm good. But if you don't want to, that's _fine._ You're allowed boundaries, but if you wanna fuck, I'm more than game for it."

Hiccup thought about it, before he gave a nod and continued undressing. He even took off his socks, while Astrid used the time to retrieve her pack of condoms and waited for him to get back on the bed. His cock jutted proudly from between his hips, eyes finding hers.

"How do you want me?"

"Well, since this was _my_ great idea, I say we start with mine. If you wanna go again we can work through your favourites too."

He nodded, giving no argument and taking the condom packet Astrid offered him. The only downside of her favourite was that she wouldn't be able to see Hiccup's face, but if it turned out that friends-with- _all_ -the-benefits worked for them, she'd have other chances.

"I guess this position is confirmation that I'm not massively endowed."

Hiccup joked as he tore the foil open carefully, and Astrid threw him a wink before she turned over.

"Hey, I think you're big, just not _too_ big. Which is a good thing if you wanted a round two, cus I won't be too sore to carry on."

Completely trusting that Hiccup wouldn't use her turned back to try and dodge wearing a condom, Astrid waited, feeling long, slim fingers touch her first, testing how wet and receptive she was. She rocked back on his fingers encouragingly, turning to see Hiccup licking his wet fingers clean and the sight sent a thrill through her. The fact _Hiccup_ could make her feel like that was still quite novel.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?"

He asked, because _of course_ Hiccup asked, and Astrid consented wholeheartedly to reassure him. She was wet and relaxed from coming already, taking his girth with little trouble and sighing as Hiccup bottomed out, hands settled on her hips as he groaned; he'd been hard since they started, so was probably a little more tightly wound than her. His first few thrusts were small and shallow, testing Astrid's response and seeming emboldened by her encouraging moans. Hiccup wasn't small, but Astrid was thrilled to find he was the _perfect_ size to have her like that, hitting her deep without the ache of _too_ deep.

Astrid felt him pull out, turning to see Hiccup shifting his knees for a better position before he pressed back in, and _fuck_ that was better for her too, the head of his cock rubbing along her g-spot with each thrust. He moved slowly at first, hands leaving her hips and one braced against her shoulder, the other reaching down under just as Astrid liked, Hiccup's rough fingertips dragging over her nipple, rolling and pinching it. She tightened around him in response, which made Hiccup grunt and buck deeper in to her. Hiccup had nice, big hands that cupped her breast wonderfully, squeezing the way he'd seen Astrid do to herself earlier, as though watching her masturbate had been educational rather than what amounted to foreplay. Still, Astrid was _not_ complaining that he'd taken the time to learn while watching.

Even someone patient as Hiccup couldn't keep up the slow pace, urged on by the tempting heat of her until his thrusts became harder, quicker, the impact of his flat stomach against her ass making a lewd slapping sound. Astrid was wet enough that she felt it trickle down her thighs, whining in complaint when Hiccup's hand stopped playing with her nipple but it turned out her best friend was in fact a genius, picking up the discarded vibrator and turning it on. Astrid could _hear_ it was on top speed even before it touched her, the combination of powerful vibrations and his deep thrusts soon sending Astrid spiralling headfirst into a second orgasm. The position turned out to be an excellent idea, as Astrid bit down on her pillow to muffle her screams when Hiccup didn't let up the pleasant torture, dragging her climax out until the way her muscles clenched began to ache.

The toy dropped as Hiccup's rhythm stuttered, both hands clutching tight at her hips as he stilled, twitching inside her and letting out a growl of satisfaction. Even though she felt utterly _fucked,_ Astrid still felt the loss of him pulling out but knew he couldn't risk losing the condom as he softened, turning to flop bonelessly on to her bed while Hiccup dealt with the soiled latex. He sat down on the end of the bed, sweaty, flushed and smiling.

"The vibe was a _great_ idea, by the way."

"Yeah, the pillow biting told me that."

Awkwardness gone, Hiccup was smirking rather smugly as he said that. After the _two_ orgasms he'd just given her, Astrid couldn't find it in herself to even care, debating a cosy little nap before seeing if Hiccup was up for a round two. Hiccup excused himself to the bathroom to clean up, and Astrid had an idea. Looking around and locating her phone, Astrid sat up and tapped out a quick question. When Hiccup came back, she commented that she'd heard his phone go off, watching as he rifled through his pile of discarded clothes to find it. His brow furrowed as he undoubtedly saw Astrid's name, then let out a laugh.

"Ten out of ten."

Astrid grinned.

"You shoulda said nine out of ten. Then I'd have to try again."

-HTTYD-

**Happy Hiccstrid week 2021 Ship!**


End file.
